


Daddy Sam, Momma Ruby, and Baby Dean

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Sam, F/M, Family Fluff, Minor Character Death, Momma Ruby, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Winchester, Uncle Castiel, deaged dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(during season 4) Sam and Dean are hunting a witch when while Sam is going through the back and Dean takes the front the witch gets a hold of Dean...He gets turned into a two year old...He doesn't remember any of his adult life...He is psychically and mentally a two year old...now Sam and Ruby will have to raise Dean and give him the childhood he never got...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started...

Fucking witches. Sam and Dean entered the home of said witch. Sam and Dean split up. Dean took the front and Sam snuck around back. As he slowly crept around back and silently picked the lock on the back door. He heard a loud crash, Dean yell, then silence. He pulled back the pick tools. He kicked the door in and ran into the living where she was. He raised his gun at the witch. There was a pile of Dean’s clothes on the ground.

“What did you do to my brother?”

“I gave him something he never got to have.”

“Where is he?”

“Look closely, Sam Winchester.”

Sam looked down at the clothes and realized there was something under that heap. He kept his gun pointing at the witch. He moved the clothes and there was a kid sitting there, no older than two. He had big green eye and blonde hair looked terrified and tears filled his eyes. 

“Change him back.” Sam yelled. 

“I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t.” 

“What is done is done. I cannot change that.” 

Sam shot her right in between the eyes. She fell to the ground. Sam looked over to the small kid sitting on the ground. Sam scooped him up in his arms and walked out the front door and to the Impala. Dean was now crying into Sam’s shirt. “Shhhhh, it’s ok, buddy. You’re safe.” 

He sat Dean in the back seat on the Impala. “Are you my Daddy?”

Sam realized that Dean was physically and mentally two years old. Dad had died just a 2 ½ years ago. There was no way in Hell he would ever tell little Dean that he doesn’t have a Mommy or Daddy. Since the witch said it can’t be reversed, Sam should be able to give Dean the childhood he never had. “Yeah, Dean, I’m your Daddy. Let’s go to the store and get you some clothes.” 

It wasn’t too late, around 4:30 when they left the witch’s house. It was almost 5 when they got to Wal-Mart. He parked and got out of the Impala and opened the backseat door. “Alright, buddy, we will make this fast then go out to eat before you go to bed.”

Dean looked up at Sam. Sam scooped him up in his arms. Dean’s eyes filled with tears. “What’s wrong, Dean?” Then he knew what had happened. 

He felt a warm liquid run down his side. Sam just looked at Dean. “I sowwy, Daddy.” Dean cried. 

“Oh, buddy, it’s ok. It was an accidently. We can go get you some clothes and some pull ups.” 

Dean just cried into Sam’s chest. Sam walked into Wal-Mart carrying little Dean in his arms. He was still crying. “Shhhhhh, Dean. It’s ok. No need for tears.”

“I sowwy, Daddy. I’s had a accident on you an’ gotted you all wet.” 

“It’s just clothes, kiddo. They’ll dry. Now, how about we get what we need and get you changed before it happens again.”

Sam walked to the little boys section and grabbed some clothes. A woman with her little boy and little sat in the cart. “Excuse me, sir?”

Sam looked around. She was staring directly at him. “Who me?” 

“Yes, you; I couldn’t help but notice your clothes are wet.”

“Oh, yeah, I had ran out of pull ups for this little guy and I thought I could quickly run in and get some before he had an accident but I was wrong.”

“He potty training?”

“Yeah, just started.”

“Sam with my little boy. If you want I have an extra pull up you can have so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“That would be so helpful. Thank you so much.” 

“No problem.”

“I’m Sam by the way.”

“Nicole. Who is little guys name?” 

“This is Dean.” 

“Well, aren’t you adorable.” 

Dean hid his face in Sam’s chest. “Why do you say to Ms. Nicole?”

“Fank you.” I whispered. She smiled and handed Sam a pull up. She smiled and walked away with her two children. Sam put Dean on the ground and helped him slip into the pull up. “I’s hungry.” 

“Ok, bud, let’s just get what we need and then we will head out to get something.”

“I’s weally hungry.”   
“Ok, we just need to get you a few more clothes, pajamas, a car seat, and a few other little things.” 

Sam grabbed a shirts, pants, and PJ’s, before walking over to the car seats. Dean held onto Sam free hand. He grabbed a car seat and on the way to the check you Sam grabbed some sippy cups. Dean found something that he didn’t tell Sam about. Sam put the stuff on the check up and Dean tugged Sam pants leg. “Daddy?”

Sam looked down at Dean and he held up a little brown stuffed animal raccoon. “Now what do you got there?”

“Wacoon.” 

Sam scooped Dean up in his arms. “Awww, well, aren’t you the most adorable thing I have seen today. What is your name, Little guy?”

“I Dean.” 

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” 

“Wacoon.” Dean showed the check-out lady.

“I see that.”

Dean just looked at the lady. The check-out lady rung up everything except the raccoon. “You can ring up the stuffed animal.” 

“Oh, you can take the animal. He is too cute. The raccoon is free.” 

“Thank you.” 

She smiled as he set Dean down and grabbed the bag and the car seat. “Dean, hold onto my pants leg.” 

He did as he was told. When they got to the Impala Sam set up the car seat. Sam then opened the trunk and picked Dean up and sat him in the trunk and pulled off Dean’s extremely oversized shirt. He grabbed some pajama shirt and pants. He slipped Dean’s shirt and pants and scooped him up again. He set Dean in the car seat and drove off again. 

“Daddy, we gonna eat now?”

“Yeah, buddy, we’re going to eat now.”

Dean held the raccoon tightly in his arms. Sam pulled into a diner and buckled Dean. Sam carried Dean into the diner and were seating. Once they ordered and ate and paid Sam had Dean back in the car. It wasn’t a long drive back to the motel but it was long enough. 

It was almost 8 by the time they left the diner. Right as Sam pulled out of the parking lot he could see Dean trying hard to stay awake. His eyelids were heavy and his head was sagging. “Go ahead, little guy, you can sleep.” 

“ ‘M sweepy.” Dean replied and then yawned. 

Sam laughed. As they drove closer to the motel Dean finally gave in sleep and was out. He pulled into the motel parking lot. He takes the stuff inside and puts them on the table and walks back out to get Dean when he sees Ruby.

“Hiya Sam. Where’s your dick brother?”

“Dean’s here. Something just happened to him.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Dean and I killed a witch earlier today.”

“Why is the side of you clothes wet?”

“Uh…I…well…”

“Forget about that, where’s your brother?”

“He’s in the Impala.”

“Why doesn’t he come out then?”

“He’s asleep.”

“So wake him up.” 

“That would be a good idea.” 

“Why not?”

“He can’t get out.” 

“You are really confusing me, Sam.”

Sam grabbed Ruby’s hands and pulled her over to the backseat as he opened the door to reveal a sleeping two year old strapped into a car seat. 

“Is…is that Dean?”

“Yep, the witch de-aged Dean. Before I made her a donut she told me she wanted me to give Dean the childhood he never had. There is no way to change him.”

“So, what are you going to do? Stop hunting for good. Stop hunting for Lilith. She will keep breaking seals.”

“I can’t hunt with my brother this way. So I guess Lilith will just have to break those fucking seal because I don’t really give a damn anymore.”

“Ok. What do you want me to do?”

“Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” 

Sam unstrapped Dean and lifted him onto his hip. Dean’s head rest on Sam’s shoulders and his body was limp. He quietly closed the Impala door. He walked into the motel room. Ruby followed. “I’m going to stay with you, Sam. If you don’t want to hunt we won’t hunt.”

“Wait, why are you staying? I thought you would keep hunting. Fight Lilith. Go your own way.” 

“I’m going to stay with you, Sam. Dean’s going to need a Mommy.” 

“You think you can fill those shoes?” Sam said as he laid Dean down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. 

“I think I could do a pretty good job.” Ruby said walking over to Sam. Dean looked so cute curled up in a ball. 

Sam looked over at Ruby. “We have to call Bobby.” 

“How about we find a normal city, with normal neighborhood, and you get a normal job and we can be a normal family.” Ruby said then kissed Sam. Sam kissed back.   
“Hope you don’t mind if I smack a ring on your finger, go to the court house and you be Ruby Winchester?” 

“I think I’m ok with that.” Ruby smiled.  
***


	2. New House, New life: Normal Life

“Daddy?” 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Daddy?” 

Sam turned his head to see two big green eyes staring at him. He flinched which woke Ruby who was sleeping with her head rested on his chest. “Dean? What are you doing up?” Sam looked at the clock. ‘2:30’

“Daddy?”

“What are you doing up, Bud?”

“Daddy…I’s wet.” 

“You need me to change your pull up?”

Dean nodded. Sam smirked. Sam turned on the light and Dean’s eyes grew big. “Who dat, Daddy?”

Sam got out of bed and grabbed a pull up. “Oh, Dean, that’s Ruby. She is going to be your Momma.” 

“She gonna be my’s Momma?”

“Yes, Dean.” Ruby said crawling off the bed. 

Ruby stood up and walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a water. Dean ran over to Ruby and hugged her leg. 

“Whoa ,what are you doing, little man?” Ruby exclaimed. 

Dean didn’t say anything but just hugged her leg tighter. Ruby’s demon heart melted at Dean’s hug. “Alright, De. You woke us up for a new pull up. Come over her.” Sam smiled. 

Dean still wouldn’t let Ruby go. “Come on, Dean.”

Dean just looked up at Ruby. Ruby felt human again for that one moment. Ruby picked Dean up and walked over to Sam and handed him off. Sam slipped the pull up off and helped Dean step into the new one. 

Sam laid Dean done on the bed again and walked over to the other bed. “Daddy?”

“What, Dean?” 

“Can I sweep wif you?”

Sam and Ruby looked at each other. Sam got up and transferred Dean onto the bed Ruby and Sam were sharing. “Good night, Little Man.”

“Good Night, Daddy and Momma.” Dean mumbled before curling up beside Sam.

Sam smiled and wrapped around Dean. Sam turned his head and looked at Ruby. “Is this the life you want?” Sam whispered. 

Ruby looked at Dean who was huddled down at Sam’s side. She then looked up at Sam. “I was hesitant at first but now, I actually think this is what I want.” 

Sam smiled. “We can look for towns and an house, and a job in the morning.” 

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Sam did the same.

 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%

 

JUST OVER A WEEK LATER… 

 

Sam and Ruby found the perfect town in South Dakota that just so happen the inhabit one Bobby Singer. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Sam thought it was right to live close by someone he knew. They had moved into a small little house in a peace little neighborhood. Ruby and Sam had went to the court house and got married. Dean loves the house. He thinks it’s so big. The house was a small 3 bedroom, 2 ½ bath, and a small back yard. 

Sam and Ruby were unpacking their bedroom when Dean came running in. “Mama? Daddy?” 

“What’s up, De-man.” Ruby said crouching to Dean’s level. 

"I's Hungry"

“What time is it?” Ruby asked. 

“Almost noon.” Sam answered. 

“Well, I guess it is lunch time. Wanna go out?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Dean squealed. 

“Come on, baby boy. Let’s get you ready to leave.” Ruby said standing up and holding out her hand.

Dean took her hand and lead her to Dean bedroom. Ruby helped him find some shoes and she tied them for him. “Alright, De-man. Do you have to potty?”

Dean shook his head. 

“Will you sit and try for me?”

Dean nodded slowly. He slid off his bed and ran to the bathroom. Ruby was shortly behind. Sam had gone out and bought one of training potties. Ruby help Dean with his pants and he sat on the potty. Sam and Ruby did research on potty training little boys. Ruby sat on the bathroom floor in front of Dean. Dean talked to her about his day helping Sam unpacking the living room. From what Ruby and Sam read is that Dean should just sit on the toilet for 15 minutes. So far they have hit and misses, but it has only been a week. 

Dean tells them when he has to go. Sometimes they make and sometimes they don’t That’s where the pull ups are a blessing. “Mama?”

“Yeah, baby.” Ruby replied. She had started calling Dean things like baby, baby boy, duck, little man, de-man, sweetie, sweetheart, and honey. It was like Dean was her own child. Sam was starting to do the same.

“Can we get some cwayons?”

“Sure, why?”

“I want to dwaw.” 

“Sure, thing, sweetie.” 

“Mama, I’m done.” 

“De, you know the drill. A few more minutes.” 

Sam stood in the doorway of the bathroom. “How are you doing there, little guy?”

“Mama said few more minutes.” 

Sam laughed. “Is that true? Did you do anything?”

Dean nodded. 

“You told me you didn’t have to go.” 

Dean didn’t say anything. “alright, sport, let’s hop in those pants.” 

Dean stood up on the little potty. Ruby helped Dean with his pants once again. Den looked into the potty and smiled. “See?”

Ruby glanced in there and did see. “I see. Come on let’s go you ready to leave?”

“Can we get ice cweam?” 

Ruby laughed. “Sure, sweetie.” 

Dean smiled and ran to the top of the stairs. He waited for Sam and Ruby. Sam scooped him up in his arms. Ruby got Dean in the car as Sam’s phone went off. 

“Hello?”

“Sam? It’s Bobby.”

“Bobby, it’s nice to hear from you.”

“I have been trying to call Dean for a few days now. I can’t reach him.”

“Why are you trying to contact Dean? Isn’t it usually the other way around?”

“Castiel came to my house asking a whole bunch of questions. He was making no sense.”

“Well, Dean can’t come to the phone. Something happened to him.”

“What the Hell happened?”

“Sam, Dean is strapped in. He is asking where you are.” Ruby said 

“Who was that?”

“Ruby.” 

“Dammit, boy why are you still letting her breath air?”

“She is helping. We aren’t looking for Lilith anymore. We aren’t even hunting anymore.” 

“Then what the Hell are you doing?”

“I married Ruby.” 

“You what?”

“I got married to Ruby.” 

“Why the Hell would you married a demon?”

“She is helping me with Dean.”

“What the fuck is wrong with Dean?” 

“He…Don’t get mad. There is nothing you can do…He…a week ago we hunted a witch. That witch changed Dean. She told me one thing before I killed her. She turned him into a two year old, mentally and physically.”

“I can look for a reversal for Dean.” 

“You can’t. The witch told me that Dean can’t change back. She change Dean so I could raise him and give him the childhood he never had.” 

“Well, where are you?”

“In Sioux Falls.” 

“Why the Hell haven’t you come by?”

“We just got here.”

“Well, come by now.” 

“We moved into a house.” 

“Seriously. You are seriously trying to get out of hunting.” 

“Yes, Bobby. We are just about to leave to go out for lunch. I promised Dean that we would go out for ice cream after lunch.”

“Well, after you go have ice cream with your demon wife and your brother/son.” 

“Don’t say it like that. Dean didn’t remember anything. I couldn’t bring myself to tell him that I was his little brother and his parents were dead. So I took on the father role. I’m his Dad now and Ruby is his Mom. I don’t care what you think of Ruby, but she is with me in this. She loves Dean now. She treats him like he is her son.” 

“Alright, alight, ya idjit. I just want to see you. I need to give Castiel answers.”

“I’ll prey to him. We will come by later today.” 

“Alright, Sam.” 

“Bye, Bobby. I really have to go before Dean starts screaming.” 

“Bye, ya Idjit.” Bobby hung up. Sam walked out of the house and to the Impala where Dean was out of the car running around.

“Alright, Dean-o. Let’s go.” Sam said. 

Dean smiled as Ruby picked him up and put her back into the Impala. They were going to have a normal lunch like a normal family.  
***


	3. Just a "Normal" Lunch...sort of

Dean didn’t want to use his feet when they got to the diner. Ruby got him out of the car and set up on the ground but he kept bending his knees so he won’t touch the ground. “Well, you’re just going to give us an arm work-out today aren’t you, Baby?” 

“No, down.” Dean demanded. 

Ruby set Dean on her hip and walked over to Sam. They laced fingers together and walked inside. They walked up to the lady at the entrance. 

“Hello there. Table for 3?”

Sam nodded and the waitress lead then to a booth. Dean still sat in Ruby’s lap. “Dean, what do you want to eat?” Sam asked. 

“I want chicken nuggets.” 

Sam laughed as well with Ruby. “Alright, sport.” 

A waitress walked over to their table. “Hello, I’m Amy. I’ll be your waitress. What do you want to drink?”

“Hi, Amy.” Dean blurted out.

Amy smiled. “Why hello there? You are adorable.” 

Dean blushed and tried to hide himself. “Dean, tell Amy what you want to drink.” Ruby said.

He looked at Ruby then at Amy. “Wemonade.” 

“Lemonade?” She repeated. 

“Yeah, he is going through a phrase where he just loves the stuff. I’m surprised he hasn’t turned into one yet. I’ll have a beer.” Sam said. 

Amy looked at Ruby. “Same here.” 

“Two beers and a lemonade. They will be right out.” 

“We are actually ready to order.” Sam said. 

“Alright, what’ll have?”

“I want chicken nuggets.” Dean blurt out again.

Ruby laughed. “He’ll have the cobb salad and I just want some French fries.” 

“Alright, you’re drinks will be right out.” 

Dean smiled. He slid off Ruby’s lap and sat on his knees with his elbows on the table. He was on the inside. “Do you want a booster seat, baby?”

“No!” Dean said. 

“Dean, inside voices.” Sam said with a fatherly tone. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Dean lowered his head. 

Dean was quiet through lunch. Once they paid he actually walked to the Impala. Sam buckled Dean in. He was about to get in the car when Ruby pulled him back. “Sam.” 

“What?”

“I don’t know if you have noticed but you hurt Dean’s feelings.” 

“How did I hurt his feelings?”

“You yelled at him. He think s you’re mad at him.” 

“He is upset because I told him to use his inside voices?”

“He’s two, hun. Dean was excited and then were harsh on him.”

“I’m apologize to him, right now.” Sam said as he opened the backseat. “Dean, buddy. I’m not mad at you. I’m sorry I was a little harsh to you. You were just being a little too loud.” 

“I sowwy, Daddy.” 

“It’s ok, do you still want ice cream?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Ice Cweam!”

“After we get ice cream we are going to go to one of my friend’s house.”

“Why?”

“Because he wants to see us.”

“Why?”

“He hasn’t seen us in a while.” 

“Why?”

“I have been busy.” Dean nodded.

After they got ice cream they all drove to Bobby’s. It was about a 30 minute drive to get there. Ruby looked in the back to find Dean fast asleep. Ruby laughed as she saw a drop of drool escape his lips. Sam pulled into Bobby’s driveway. Sam got out of the car and walked over to Bobby’s front door. Ruby got Dean out of the back and carried him on her hip and knew she was going to get drool on her shirt. 

Sam knocked and as Bobby opened the door Ruby got to the porch. “Hey Bobby.” 

“Hiya Sam…Ruby.” 

Ruby grinned and nodded a hello. “Sorry, Dean fell asleep on the way here.” 

“That is Dean?”

“Yep.” 

“He’s so small. Come in.”

“I’ll set him in the spare room.” Ruby walked up the stairs. 

Sam walked into the living room to find Cas sitting on the couch. “Castiel?”

“Sam, it’s nice to see you. Is Dean with you?”

“He is sleeping upstairs. Ruby just took him up.” 

“What do you mean by that? Ruby was carrying a small child.” 

“Yes, that was Dean.” 

“What happened?” 

“A witch turned him into a two year old physically and mentally. There is no reversal. The witch told me to raise him and give him the childhood he never had.” 

“You don’t sound worried.” 

“I’m not. I’m ok with it. Dean had a horrible childhood. So did I. I want him to have a good childhood.” 

“Alright, I’ll keep him safe. I promise you nothing bad will happened to you or Dean. Ruby will not be harmed either.”

“Thank you, Cas.” Then Cas was gone. “Great.” 

“I still can’t believe you married Ruby.” Bobby said. 

“Why is it so hard to believe?”

“I don’t know. It’s just as hard to believe Dean being two again.”

“Honestly, I’m still processing everything.” 

“So, Ruby’s the motherly type.”

“Yeah, she’s doing a very good job.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, once Dean wakes up you should head home.” 

“I think we should go now.”

“If you thinks it’s best.” 

Ruby came back down with Dean still asleep. Ruby went to the car and strapped Dean in carefully without waking him. Sam walked out and they went home. Sam didn’t know why he wanted to get out of there so fast. Maybe it was because Bobby didn’t understand or Castiel was on board with everything. It felt better getting home.  
***


	4. Waccoons and Uncle Castiel

6 MONTHS LATER…

 

“NO!” Dean yelled as he ran up the stairs.

“Dean Michael Winchester, get back here right now.” 

“Noooo!” Dean screamed. 

Sam walked up the stairs. “Dean.” 

The upstairs was quiet. He walked into Dean’s room. He could see Dean. He got down on his knees and looked under his bed. He saw a little figure under that bed. 

Sam grabbed the little boys ankle and pulled him out. “No!”

“Dean.” 

Sam scooped him up in his arms. “Let me go!” 

Dean kicked and flailed. “Dean, stop.” 

“Let me go!”

“Dean, stop or I will put you over my knee.”

“NO!” Dean squeal an ear piercing scream.

Ruby walked into Dean room and stood in the doorway. “Dean.” 

Dean turned his head and looked at Ruby. “Mama!” Dean cried. 

Ruby took Dean away from Sam. He buried his head in the crook of Ruby’s neck. “What did you do to him?”

“I told him something he didn’t want to hear. He threw a tantrum at the store. He pouted the whole way home and went we got back I told him that he can’t always get what he wants. He started screaming.”

“Great. What did he want?”

“Another stuffed raccoon.” 

Ruby smiled. “De? You wanna tell me why you’re upset?”

“Daddy was bein man.”

“Why was he being mean?”

“I wanted a waccoon. Daddy tooked it for me.” 

“Honey, you already have three raccoons.”

“I wanted anoter one.” 

“Baby, you can’t always get something every time we go to the store.”

“But I’s weally wanted it.” 

“I know, sweetheart. If you are really good we might go back and get that raccoon for you.” 

“ok, Mama. I will be good.” 

“Alright, no more, tears, no more tantrums.” 

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

“How about you take a nap? How does that sound?”

Dean shook his head, but then yawned. 

“That yawn says other ways, Dean.” Sam replied. 

Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 

Sam walked over to Ruby and patted her on the shoulder. Ruby walked over to the bed and laid Dean down and then she laid down beside him. 

“Is not sweepy, Mama.” 

“Then just lay here with me, baby. Dean, how would you like a baby brother or sister?”

“I would likes that a lot.”

“Well, you are going to have a baby brother or sister.” 

Dean rolled over and curled up at Ruby’s side with a sister on his face. “Mama?”

“Yes.”

“I sweepy now.”

“Sleep, baby boy. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“I woves you, Mama.” 

“I…I love you too, Dean.” Ruby ran her fingers through Dean’s hair.

Ruby rubbed his back until she fell asleep. She woke up two hours later to an empty bed and laughs coming from downstairs. She got up and walked downstairs. The weird thing with a Demon being pregnant is that there is no morning sickness, no mood swings, no swollen aches, aching back, or weird carvings. They grow a baby bump but since they are demons the symptoms they have would be good to a human. Ruby found out she was pregnant about 2 months back. 

Dean was laying on his stomach drawing. Castiel was sitting cross legged on the ground drawing with him. Sam was watching them on the couch. Ruby sat down beside Sam. “Why is he here?”

“Came to check up on us. Dean got Cas distracted. They have been drawing for about an hour. Dean loves the guy.”

Dean looked up and saw Ruby. “Mama! I dwawing wif Casiel.” 

“I see that, sweetie. Are you guys having fun?”

“I havin this much fun.” Dean replied stretching his arms out as far as possible.

“Wow, that’s a lot of fun.” 

“I came to check on you, Sam and Dean. I felt that Dean was in distress earlier, so I thought I would pop in. Dean wanted me to draw with him.” 

“Well, that’s nice, Cas. Dean just threw a tantrum in the store today because I wouldn’t buy him a stuffed animal raccoon.” 

Cas vanished. “Where he ok, Daddy?”

Just like that Cas was back holding a tiny stuffed raccoon. “Here you go, Dean.” 

Deans eyes grew big. “Waccoon!” 

“Cas, I told him he could have that.” 

“If I heard correctly, Samuel, if he really good, you might get him it. He was been a pleasure. He is like…a little angel. It’s my job to spoil Dean, if I plan to be an uncle.” 

“An uncle?” 

“Yes, it would be a great cover so I can check up on Dean.”

“Alright, Cas. Be whatever you want to be for Dean, but don’t spoil him too much. We already spoil him enough.” Ruby said. 

“Aw yes, Ruby. I have been meaning to talk to you.” 

“Go ahead.”

“It would be better not talk about it while Dean is in the room.” Cas rose to his feet.

“Alright, we can step outside in the back yard.” Ruby said as she walked towards the door. 

“Oh like a d-e-m-o-n and an a-n-g-e-l talk to each other.”

“Oh, shut up, hun.” 

Ruby opened the slide in glass door and walked out with Cas behind her. She faced Cas. “So what’s up?”

“I have sensed that your demon—ness has faded.” 

“Yeah, I’m pregnant, Castiel.” 

“No, I mean I could sense that too but you are changing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are becoming human. You are purify yourself.”

“I thought demons couldn’t do that If I change into human I will die.”

“Not quite. It seem that that baby growing inside of your isn’t a demon. 100% human. You are forming your own soul. You are turning into a human.”

“Is that why I have been feeling…good?”

“Seems likely. I have to say over the last few months I have watched over Dean and Sam, you are a great mother to Dean.”

“Thank you, Cas. I would have never imagined to get complimented by an angel.” 

“It’s a new day. Let’s go back inside.” 

Cas and Ruby walked back inside and Ruby sat beside her husband and Cas sat back down beside Dean. “Uncle Casiel, wook.” 

Dean held up a picture. “I see.” 

“Dats Daddy, and Mama, and me.”Dean pointed at each person.

“Who is that?”

“dats you, Uncle Casiel.” 

“It beautiful, Dean. I think that deserved to be put on the fridge. What do you think?” 

Dean’s eyes wide and he looked at Sam. Sam smiled and walked over to Dean and scooped him up. “Let me see what you have there, Buddy.” Dean showed Sam the pictures. “Yep that definitely deserves to go on the fridge.”

Dean smiled and Sam walked over to the fridge and let Dean hang the picture and place the magnet on it. He set Dean down and he ran back over to Casiel.

“Dean, I have to go now.” 

“But yous just go here.” 

 

“I know, I did, but my job needs me.” Dean frowned and stuck out his lip. “It’s ok, buddy. I’ll be back soon.”  
“I’s gonna miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too.” Dean ran over to Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas’s chest as far as they could, which wasn’t far. Cas patted Dean’s small back. Once Dean let out Cas stood up. He walked out the door and vanished. 

“Sam, I need to talk to you.” 

“Alright, what do you want to talk to me about?”

Before Ruby could speak Dean came running over to Sam and pulled on his leg. “Daddy. Potty!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, little man. Come let’s go.” Sam smiled and looked back at Ruby. “We’ll talk in a second.” 

“Yeah, definitely. Dean comes first, always.” 

Sam rushed over to Dean upstairs. Sam helped him out of his pants and pull up and Dean stood facing the little potty beside the toilet. Dean did his business and Sam help him back into the dry pull up and slipped his pants on. Dean looked into the tiny potty and smiled. 

“Wook, Daddy, wook.” 

“I see that, little man. I’m proud of you.” Sam said hugged his big brother. “So, little man, what do you want for supper?”

“Sghetti!” 

“Spaghetti, it is. You want to help your Daddy with supper?”

Dean nodded and ran out of the bathroom but patiently waiting for his Daddy. Sam scooped him up in his arms. “Mama!” 

Sam set Dean down when they reached the bottom and Dean jumped onto the couch with Ruby. “What, sweetie?”

“I made it to the potty.” 

“Wow! Did Daddy let you pick out what to have for supper?”

“Yeah, Sghetti!” 

“Yum, I’m so proud of you, baby boy.”

Dean jumped off the couch and began drawing again and got so into the drawing that he didn’t want to help anymore. That gave Ruby the perfect chance to talk to Sam about what Castiel said to her. 

“Sammy, I need to talk to you .” 

“What’s up?”

“Cas told me something pretty mind blowing. I couldn’t really believe it.” 

“I can believe a lot. I’m raising my big brother, married a demon and now having a demon baby.” 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Alright, shoot.”  
***


	5. Dean's Nightmares

“Cas told me something I would have believed if I had never seen Dean as a two year old.” 

“You believe a lot when you see something like that.” 

“Well, Cas, told me that the baby is not a demon. 100% human. With that being said, I’m growing my own soul. I’m becoming human, the demon in me is fading away and I’m not a demon anymore.” 

Sam stood with his mouth wide open. “Human. You’re becoming human?”

“Yeah, I’m as shock as you.”

“This is good, right?”

“I guess so. This deaged Dean has changed me, Sammy.”

“That even better.” 

“The weird thing about it is that I like it. I like raising Dean. I like being pregnant. I like knowing I will be a mom for real, instead of just acting like one to Dean.”

“Oh, demon with a heart.” 

“Shut up and fix supper.” 

“Shouldn’t that be your job, hon.” 

“But you have already started and I’m tired.” 

Sam laughed. “Go draw with Dean.” 

“Will do.” 

 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%

 

THAT NIGHT…

 

“I’s don’t wanna go to sweep.” Dean ran around the room. 

“Dean, it’s bedtime. That means you need to sleep.” 

“No, I’s no sweepy.” 

“I’ll read you a bedtime story, if you go to bed.” Sam said. 

“No, sweepy.” 

“Dean, Mama already went to sleep, you can too.” 

Dean yawned and then rubbed his eyes. Sam sat on Dean’s bed and picked him up and sat him on his knee. “Do you need to potty before bedtime?”

Dean shook his head.

“Are you sure.” 

“Dean shook his head. Sam smirked. He stood up and walked into the bathroom and let Dean try do his business. Once he finished Sam picked him up again and walked into Dean’s room again. Sam tried to lay Dean down but Dean refused to let go of Sam. 

“Come on, buddy. Time to go to bed.”

“No, Daddy. Stay wif me.”

“Why, buddy?”

“The nightmawes will come back.” 

“What nightmares? You haven’t told me of any nightmares?”

“The man in my dweams will be there.” 

“What is this man?”

“He has white eyes and a wisp. He stabs people and kills dem over and over again.” 

“That is just a dream, Dean. He can never hurt you.” 

“Can you stay wif me?”

Sam nodded and held Dean tightly in his arms. He walked around the room until he knew Dean was asleep. He slowly laid Dean down on the bed and covered him up in a blanket. Sam walked to the doorway before looking back. 

‘Castiel, please watch over Dean tonight. Keep these nightmares he has been having. I think Alastair is in Dean’s dreams.’

He opened his eyes and Dean was still asleep. He walked into his and Ruby’s room and laid down beside Ruby and slowly drifted to sleep.

He didn’t know what woke up him up but he woke up to an empty bed. He sleepily looked at the clock. ‘5:30’ He got up and walked down the hall. He checked on Dean. His light was on. He walked in there to find Ruby sitting on the bed with Dean. 

“What are you guys doing in here? It’s like 5: 30 in the morning.” 

“Dean couldn’t sleep.”

Dean crawled over to Ruby and sat in her lap. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“Are you sleepy, little man?”

Dean nodded his head. He curled up in Ruby’s arms. 

Ruby laid Dean on the bed and Dean close his eyes as Ruby pulled the covers over him. She slid off the bed and over to Sam. They walked down the hall. “Did we wake you?”

“I don’t know what woke me. It doesn’t matter. Why was Dean up in the first place?”

“He came running into our bedroom. I was already up coming back from the bathroom. He slammed into my leg. He told me he couldn’t sleep. I walked into his room with and I read to him to get him to go back to sleep for a few more hours. That was around 4:30.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Dean insisted to not wake you up.” 

“Why?”

“He didn’t want to make you mad.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“He’s two. He doesn’t have to make any sense. Just go back to sleep. You have to be up to get ready for work t 7.” 

They walked back to bed and Sam slept for another hour.  
***


	6. The Store, The Wion, and The Accident

3 MONTHS LATER…

 

Ruby was about 20 weeks pregnant. Dean already knew he loved the baby. He always had to be close to Ruby. When she was sitting Dean would be rubbing her expanded belly. Ruby didn’t mind him doing it. It was when he did it in public and people started to stare. 

Today was one of those days. Ruby and Dean had gone out to the store to buy stuff toys for the baby. Dean held Ruby’s hands as they walked into the store. Dean had a huge smile on his face and his eye lit up with excitement. Ruby grabbed a cart and lifted Dean into the seat. Sam and Ruby had both learned that when there are carts available…use them. Dean will run off and get himself in trouble. 

“Alright, little man, what do you think the baby will want in the nursery?”

“Stuffeded animals and toys.” 

“What else would the baby want?”

“I do’t know, Mama.” 

“We have to get a stroller and a car seat and a few other things.”

“Can I get a toy, Mama?”

“We’ll see, De.” Ruby said while walking towards the baby section. “Help me pick out a stroller and a car seat then we can look at the toys.” 

Dean looked all around at the many different strollers. He was trying really hard to find the right one.

“Down, Mama down.” 

“Dean. You know the rules. If you want down you have to stay with Mama.” 

“I know.” Ruby lifted him out of the cart and set him on the ground. Dean ran over to this one stroller. “Dis one, Mama.”

The stroller was a soft green and black. Dean fell in love with it. It was a good thing too, because so did Ruby. “That one, baby?”

Dean rapidly nodded his head. “Yes, dis one. It’s gween and bwack.”

“Alright, let’s find a matching car seat.”

Dean ran ahead a little bit. He stopped for a second to look at Ruby before he dashed around the corner. Somehow Ruby knew that would happen. The next thing Ruby hears. “Mama! Mama!” 

Ruby quickly pushed the cart around the corner to find Dean with a big smile pointing at a matching car seat. “Dean Michael Winchester, you scared me half to death.”  
“I’s sowwy, Mama. I’s was twying to help.” 

“I know, baby, but you scared me. If you scare me again, you’re going back in the cart.” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

Ruby grabbed the car seat and set it in the cart. They grabbed a few more things like bottle, baby monitor, and a few pacifiers. Then they headed to the toy aisles. Dean’s eyes were as big as planets. Then they made it to the stuffed animals. “Mama?” he looked up at Ruby.

“Hmm?”

“When is we gonna know if I has a baby broder or sister?”

“We have a doctors appointment when Daddy gets off work.”

“So we know den?”

“Yes.” 

“Cans I get stuffeded animal?”

Ruby laughed at the sudden change in subject. “Yes, baby. Let’s not get a raccoon this time. You already have five.”

“I’s not getted waccoon. I’s want a wion!” Dean said picking out a fluffy little lion and held it up to Ruby.

“Alright, buddy. You ready to get in the cart so we can check out?” Dean nodded and lifted his arms up and Ruby scooped him up and placed him in the basket. 

Ruby and Dean walked over to the check-out counter. Dean was happy about his lion. As the check-out lady scanned the items Dean tries to strike up a conversation.

“Is gotted a wion.” Dean said sticking the animal out towards the cashier. 

“I see that. Can I scan him really fast?”

Dean quickly retracted his arms and held the lion protectively.

“Dean, come on, buddy, this lady needs to scan the lion before we can leave.” 

Dean looked over at Ruby. His eyes moved over to the check-out lady. He moved his arms out and handed the girl the lion. She quickly scanned the lion and handed it back to him. “Here you go, sweetie.” 

Dean blushed at eh cashier as she called him sweetie. Ruby got to the car and got the purchases in the trunk the strapped Dean in. The drive back home was about 20-30 minutes depending on traffic. Today was one of those heavy traffic days. Dean had drifted to sleep. That was good he was way past his nap time. 

Sam was going to be home 4 there appointment was at 5 and it was 3:30. Dean’s nap time was 12 and he is sleeping now at 3:30…he was not going to be sleeping tonight.  
It was 3:45 when they got home. Ruby opened the back car doors so fresh air could get in as Dean slept so Ruby could get the stuff out of the car into the house. It took her a while to get the stroller and car seat in the house and upstairs. When Ruby walked back outside to get Dean when she heard crying coming from the car. 

She walked over to her car and Dean crying. “What’s the matter, honey?”

“Mama.” Dean cried. 

“Come on, buddy. Let’s go inside.”

“I had an accident, Mama.” 

Ruby unstrapped Dean from the car seat and saw both the car seat and Dean’s pants were a shade darker and wet. “oh, baby, what happened?”

“I woke up an’ had to go potty but I couldn’t get out.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. No more tears. We will take you upstairs and get you in a baht and a new change of clothes and everything will be fine.”

“I sowwy, Mama.” 

“No, No, baby, no need to be sorry. No more sorry’s, no more tears. Accidents happen that’s why they are called accidents. Now, let’s go clean you up and get you into new clothes before Daddy gets home.”

“Daddy’s gonna mad. I have’t had a accident in months, Mama.” 

“He won’t be mad. He will understand.” Ruby scooped the little wet two year old in her arms and shut the car door. She walked into the house and up into the bathroom. Ruby turned on the water in the tub and waited for it to warm up then put the plug in. She let it fill up about half way before helping Dean out of his clothes. 

She stuck him in the water. Ruby filled a cup of water and poured it over Dean’s head. Ruby washed Dean’s hair. Once Dean was washed and dried they heard the rumbled of the Impala in the driveway. Ruby saw the fear in Dean’s eyes as she pulled a pull up on Dean. 

“It’s ok, baby. He won’t be mad. I promise.” Dean still looked a little scared but calmed down a bit. Ruby slipped on his shirt and pants. 

“Babe, I’m home.” 

“Stay up here and play with your raccoons for a little bit, ok, baby. Then we will go to the doctor’s office and we will know if you have a brother or sister.” 

Dean nodded and Ruby walked downstairs. “Sam?”

Sam was in there living room. He stood up and walked over to Ruby and kissed her. “Why are your clothes wet?”

“I just gave Dean a bath.” 

“Why? We have an appointment in less than an hour.” 

“Dean had an accident in the car. He was taking a nap after we went to the store. I let him nap as I took the stuff up to the nursery. When I came back from dropping off the stroller Dean was crying. He told me he had an accident because he couldn’t get out of the car and I wasn’t there. He is freaking out because he thinks you are going to be mad.” 

“Why would he think I would be mad? He has been thinking like that a lot.” 

“Maybe it’s because you’re his “father”. He doesn’t want you to be mad at him or disappoint in him.” 

“Well, I’ll talk to him and then we can go to the appointment.” Sam walked up the stairs. 

He walked into Dean’s room and he sitting on the ground playing with is raccoons. “Hey, bud.”

Dean looked up quickly. He held one of the raccoons close to his chest. 

“Dean, buddy, Mama told me that you had an accident.”

“I sowwy, Daddy. I sowwy.” 

“It’s ok, baby boy. Accidents happen. I’m not mad. I understand perfectly.”

“I sworry, Daddy. I’s woke up and Mama was’t around and I ‘s had to potty. I could’t get out in time. It was a accident.” 

“I know, baby boy. I’m not mad. No more tears, bud.” Sam said as he wiped the tears away from Dean’s face with the pads of his thumbs. Sam scooped Dean up in his arms. Dean wrapped his tiny arms around Sam’s neck and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. “You know, I love you, Dean.”

“I wove you, too, Daddy.” Dean said before laying his head on Sam’s shoulder. 

“How about we go get in the Impala and drive to doctor’s office and see if you’re having a brother or sister?”

Dean nodded. Sam started to walk off. “Wait.” 

“What?”

“Where’s my wion?”

“Your what?”

“My wion.”

“Hey, babe, Dean’s asking about a lion? What is he talking about?”

“Oh, I bought him a stuffed lion today at the store. I think it’s in the bathroom.” Ruby yelled up. Sam walked into the bathroom and saw a unfamiliar stuffed animal lion lying beside the bathtub. 

“My wion.” 

Sam picked it up and Dean scooped it into his arms. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” 

Sam walked down the stairs. “Alright, this go, Ruby.” 

“Are we taking my car or the Impala?”

“The Impala. I think the car seat in your car needs to be washed first.”

Ruby nodded and head outside. Sam strapped Dean into the Impala and the drove off to the doctor’s office.  
***


	7. The Doctor's Appointment

Sam pulled into the parking spot and got out. He unbuckled Dean and lifted Dean up onto his hip. Ruby was on the other side of Sam holding his hand with their fingers laced together. They walked to the front desk. “Hello, We have an appointment with Dr. Robinsons.” 

She nodded as Sam filled out the sheet and Ruby took Dean from Sam. They walked over to the seats. Ruby sat Dean down in one of the seat and then Ruby sat down beside him. Dean propped against Ruby and rubbed her extended stomach. 

A young one woman and man were staring at Dean and Ruby. “May I help you?”

“Sorry, I was just watching your little son. He is so adorable.” The woman said. 

“Sorry, my wife has gone baby crazy. She just found out she is pregnant.”

“Well, congratulations. You must be happy as well.” 

“I’m very excited. You must have gotten pregnancy and child birth down pat. Since you have done it once before.” Sam had walked over to Ruby and Dean. 

“Daddy, potty.” 

“Alright, buddy. Let’s go.” 

Dean hopped off his chair and Sam lead him to the bathroom. “Actually, I have no clue what I’m doing. My husband and I had been trying for years. I couldn’t get pregnant. Then my husband’s brother died on a hunting trip he went on a year ago. That left the little kid to Sam, my husband.”

“He called your husband, Dad. Why is that?”

“Well, he was really young when it happened. When he started talking he called me Mama and my husband Daddy. We just couldn’t bring up the courage to tell him.” 

“Understandable.” 

“I’m sorry I’m talking too much.” 

“It’s ok, really. You are a really good mother.” 

“Thank you—“

“Ruby Winchester?”

Sam and Dean walked out of the bathroom. “That’s me.” 

Ruby stood up and Dean ran up to her and grabbed her hand. “Hey, Cassie. Thanks for being able to be our doctor, since you kinda now a little thing or two about the supernatural.” 

“You and Dean saved me and my mother. Anything I can do to repay that and it’s my pleasure. It’s been a while. Now where’s Dean?” Cassie said was Ruby sat on the table and Dean hopped in the one chair in the room. Sam and she were standing the doorway. 

“He’s the little boy.” 

“What?”

“A witch permanently changed him into a two year old. The witch wanted me to give him the childhood he deserved.” 

“So you are just going to raise him?”

“Yeah, it’s not that hard, actually. He has his moment where he gets in trouble but other than that he is fine. That’s how Dean was before he was de-aged.” 

“well, it’s a good thing he’s ok.”

They walked into the room and Cassie closed the door. “Alright, Ruby, lift up your shit and lower your pants a bit.”

Ruby did as she was told. Sam sat Dean in his lap. Cassie squirted this cold gel on Ruby’s distended belly. Ruby hisses at the coldness. “Sorry, it’s a bit cold.” 

“We gonna see the baby now?”

“Yes, we are, baby.” 

“Can I’s see? Can I’s see?”

“Give Dr. Cassie a second so she can find the baby.”

“The baby is lost? Oh No!”

“No, no, sweetie. Sometimes the baby hides. I just have to find’em.” Cassie moved the transducer around on Ruby’s stomach. “Right there is the baby.” Cassie pointed to the screen. She pushed some buttons. 

“Wook, Mama! Deres the baby!”

“I see, honey.”

“Are you three ready to see what the baby is?”

Sam and Ruby nodded. Cassie moved around the transducer some more to get a better view. 

“What is it, Mama?”

“Hold on a second sweetheart.”

“It’s ok, Ruby. So there is the baby’s legs. Then look right there.” 

Sam and Ruby looked closely at the screen.

“I can’t tell.” 

“It’s a little girl.” 

“A girl?”

“I’s gonna have a baby sister?” Dean asked looking up at his little brother.

“Yes, you are, De-man.” Ruby said as Cassie wiped the gel off Ruby’s stomach.

“So, Ruby, you can lower shirt. From the looks of it the baby is very healthy. A little on the small side but that ok. I’m going to say no heavy lifting. It’s ok to carry Dean for right now, but later on I wouldn’t.” 

“Alright, thank you, Cassie.” 

“No problem, you know the drill. Have a nice evening.” 

Sam set Dean on the ground and helped Ruby off the table as Cassie walked off. Dean was rubbing his eyes sleepily. He lifted his arms up to Sam. “Daddy…” 

Sam looked down at Dean. Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes again. “Is someone worn out?”

Dean shook his head. 

Ruby laughed. Sam stuck his hand out towards Dean. Dean took it and they walked to the car. Sam stuck Dean in his car seat and strapped him in. He got in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the parking lot. “Can you believe it, Sam? We are going to have a daughter.” 

“I know, I was hoping that it would be a girl. We already have been raising a boy for almost a year.” 

Ruby smiled and looked over at Dean in the backseat. Dean was out cold. “I think Dean was worn out.” 

Once they got home Sam pulled Dean out of the car and carried him to his room. Sam watched his big brother or now son sleep. Soon he was going to have a daughter and then Dean would be a big brother again.  
***


	8. People from Dean's past

7 MONTHS PREGNANT…

 

Ruby was sitting on the couch watching TV and occasionally glancing over to Dean who was drawing. There was a sudden flutter of wings. Dean's head shot up. “Uncle Casiel”   
Ruby turned off the TV and sat up taking her feet off the coffee table. Castiel walked into the living room. “Hello, Ruby, Dean.” 

Dean got up and dashed over to Cas then slamming into his legs almost knocking the angel over. “Hey, buddy.”

“So, what brings you by, Cas? Sam’s at work. He won’t be home for a few hours.” 

“I didn’t come for Sam. I came to check up on Dean and see about you.” 

“What about the whole me going human?”

“Yes, It won’t hurt.” 

“Go right ahead.”

“Uncle Casiel, I’s gonna has a baby sister.” Dean said standing beside Ruby. 

“Oh really, a little sister?”

“Yes, I’s gonna be a big broder.” 

Cas smiled and sat beside Ruby. “Ruby, can you lift your shirt up?”

Dean climbed up on couch and propped on Ruby. Ruby wrapped her arm around Dean. Cas placed a hand on the center of Ruby extended abdomen. The place under his hand lit up and his hand glowed. 

“Whoa, Mama, wook.” 

“I know, honey.” 

“What is Uncle Casiel dowing?”

“He is checking the baby.” 

“Is she hurt?”

“No, baby, he is seeing if everything is normal. It’s just a checkup.” 

“Is she ok, Uncle Casiel?”

Cas drew back his hand away from Ruby. “So?”

“She is doing fine. She is perfectly healthy.”

Dean smiled and said to rub Ruby’s belly. “That’s good.” 

“Actually, Ruby. You have gone full human. There is no demon left.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Extremely.” 

Dean hopped off the couch and ran off. “Dean, where are you going?”

“Potty.” 

Ruby rose to her feet. “Thanks for stopping by Cas.” 

“Actually I think I’m going to stay a little while to hang out with little Dean. I have to say the guy little has grown me.”

“He has grown on everybody. Dean was a pain in the ass as a grown adult, but he is adorable as a two year old.”

“You should go see if he’s doing ok up there.” 

“Yeah.” Ruby walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He had just finished. 

“Mama, help.” Dean said raising his hand up and looking at the sink.

“Use the step stool, baby. Mama can’t lift you right now. Dr. Robinson said it would hurt the baby.” 

“But I’s do’t wike the step stowl.” Dean whined. 

“Dean, I can’t lift you.” 

“Mama…”

“I can’t pick you up, baby. Just use the step stool.”

“Noooo!” Dean squealed. 

Ruby grabbed his arms and lifted him on to the stool. Cas stood behind Ruby. “You shouldn’t be lifting him in your condition.” 

“I can’t help it, Cas. It’s either lift a 30 pound toddler or get stressed by a screaming little boy.” 

“Should I stay for a while for you don’t do any heavy lifting?”

“It’s ok, Cas. Really, I can handle it.” 

“Maybe I should talk with Dean. Maybe he might understand.”

Dean finished washing his hands and climb down onto the ground. Dean ran past Ruby and almost past Cas before he scooped him up in his arms. “Put me down, Uncle Casiel.” 

“Dean, you have to listen to me for a second.”

Dean just stared at Cas. His eyes pleaded for Cas to let him go.

“Dean, Mama can’t pick you up anymore.”

“Why?”

“When Mama picks you up, it could hurt the baby. You don’t wanna hurt your baby sister now, do you?”

Dean shook his head rapidly.

“It’s not going to be forever. Just until the baby is born and Mama recovers. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Uncle Casiel.” 

Cas put Dean down and he ran over to the steps. Even though Dean was a hyper, little troublemaker, he was obedient. Cas walked over to Dean and he grabbed Cas’s hand as they walked down the stairs. 

Once Ruby was down the stairs and sitting on the couch there was knock on the door and then the doorbell. Cas stood and walked to the door. A woman and a young boy stood at the door. 

“Hello?”

Ruby got up and walked to the door with Cas.

“Hi, I’m Lisa Braeden. This is my son, Ben.” 

“Hi, I’m Ruby Winchester, this is my brother Castiel Novak.”

Dean chose that moment to charge at the door. When he saw the stranger at the door he wrapped his arms around Ruby’s leg. “Well, who is that?”

“Oh, this is my son, Dean.” 

“How old is?”

Ruby thought for a moment. “He turned 3 a month ago.”

“He’s adorable. How far along are you?”

“7 months. Do you want to come in?”

“Sure.” 

Ben looked up at Lisa. “Can I go home?”

Lisa nodded and walked inside. Cas closed the door and walked behind the two woman and Dean.

“So, why are you stopping by?”

“Oh, I’m new in the neighborhood and thought I should meet everybody.” 

“Well, it’s a really nice neighborhood. Me and my husband moved here a little less than I year ago and we love it.” 

“What does your husband do?”

“He works at the library and takes a few classes online to become a lawyer.”

Lisa had a weird look on her face. “You said your last name was Winchester right?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“By any chance is your husband Sam Winchester?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“I knew Sam’s brother. I’m guessing he named his son after Dean. Did Sam’s brother die? Did something get him?”

“If you knew Sam and Dean you know about the supernatural stuff right?”

“Somewhat anyway.”

Ruby looked over at Cas. Cas got the signal and grabbed Dean and went upstairs. “That is Dean.” 

“What?”

“A witch hit Dean with a de-aged spell. He is physically and mentally 3 years old. The witch told Sam that he had to raise Dean and give him the childhood he never had. Sam could tell Dean that Dean was his big brother so Sam said he was Dean’s Dad. I am Dean’s Mom now.” 

“Wow, that’s interesting.” 

“Here’s the real kicker. I’m a demon…or used to be a demon. For some reason I turned human and not a demon anymore. My “brother” Cas, he’s an angel and not really my brother.”

“Wow, and Dean doesn’t have a clue at all?”

“Not one bit. I think that when Dean gets old enough we will tell him and he will probably hate us but whatever.” 

“Or you don’t tell him and he never knows, so he will never get hurt.” 

“True. I like that idea. How do you know Dean anyway?”

“Well, one very hot, best day of my life, weekend, many years ago. He came by again like a year ago and saved my son from something called a changeling.”

“Sam told me about that.”

“Well, I should be getting back to the house. It was nice meeting you. It’s good to know that I know somebody in the neighborhood already.”

“Yeah, same here.” Ruby said as he slowly rose to her feet then walking Lisa to the door. As Lisa got outside she turned to Ruby again. 

“Tell Sam I said hi.” Ruby nodded and saw Sam pulling into the driveway.

“Or you could tell him yourself.” Ruby pointed to the Impala.

Lisa smiled when Sam got out of the car and saw Lisa. “Lisa? Lisa Braeden?”

“Yeah, you and Dean saved Ben from those changelings.”

“I remember that. Sorry Dean’s not—“

“A grown up anymore. I know. Ruby told me. She told me a lot. Like she’s a demon…or was a demon. Her brother, Castiel isn’t her brother but an Angel.”

“Why are you here? Last time I heard you were in Indiana.”

“Ben and I moved. We lived three doors down.” 

“Really? Well, you should come over and have dinner with us sometime.” 

“Sounds fun, I should really get going.” 

Sam nodded as she walked off. Ruby and Sam walked inside and into the living room. Sam kissed his wife and then leaded over and kissed the top of her extended stomach. “How was your day?”

“Uneventful, except for Dean wanting me to hold him. Cas straightened that out.”

“Has my baby girl been treating you nice?” Sam rubbing Ruby’s belly.

“She has for the last few hours but shortly have you left started moving.” 

“She missed her daddy.” Sam smiled. 

“She’s not the only one who missed his daddy. Dean threw a tantrum this afternoon after lunch. He’s upstairs with Cas.” 

“Are you ok staying down here?”

“Go see your big brother/son.” Ruby said as Sam stood and she slapped his ass.

“I’m going, I’m going.” 

Ruby laughed when they heard Cas walking down the stairs. He was holding Dean. The second Dean’s eye connected with Sam’s a huge smiled spread across his face. “Daddy!” 

Cas flinched in the sudden squeal which made Sam and Ruby laugh. “Hey, bucko.” 

Dean reached from Sam while still in Cas’s arms. Cas transferred the little boy to Sam and Dean squeezed Sam tight. “Did you have a fun day?”

Dean nodded his head. 

“You didn’t cause your Mama too much trouble did you?”

Dean tried to hide his face in Sam neck. Sam laughed and put Dean on his hip. Even as a now 3 year old Dean still acted the same when he was a 30 year old.  
***


	9. The Baby is coming, Dean's Tantrum, and Uncle Casiel

The big day finally arrived. Ruby was 38 weeks pregnant and Dean hated it. Ruby couldn’t hold him. They had gone out to lunch when it happened. 

Dean held Ruby’s hand as they walked into the diner. “Hello, table for three?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded as they followed the waitress. They got Dean a booster seat and sat down. Sam had noticed the Ruby had been uncomfortable since last night. He shrugged it off as the baby’s moving. The waitress walked over to their table. 

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, I would like the salad with a water and he would like—“

“Can’s I has Mac n’ Cheese?” Dean asked the waitress.

“Sure you can, cutie.” The waitress smiled.

Dean smiled back and looked over at Sam. “Do you have any like apple juice?”

“Yes, we do.”

“He’ll have that too.” 

“Ok, what about you?”

Ruby grimaced but looked at the waitress. “Nothing for me.”

“Ok, your food will be out shortly.” 

“Thank you.” Sam replied. Dean was sitting on the booth on the same side as Sam. He went under the table. “Dean, what are you doing?”

Next thing they know Dean’s head pops up on the other side of the table on the inside of the booth on Ruby’s side. “Dean, you have to pick a side. You can’t go back and forth. Are you going to be beside me or Daddy?”

“Beside you. I want to feel baby sister.” Dean said rubbing Ruby’s belly. Ruby felt a tug of pressure on the under of her belly again. They were getting stronger. They didn’t so much hurt as they were uncomfortable. 

“Sam, can you watch for a second. I have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Sure, sure. Go, Dean will be fine.” 

Ruby stood up and got and walked halfway to the before heard a splash of water. She looked down and saw the puddle at her feet. She walked back over to the table before a contraction hit. “Sam.” 

Sam saw the Ruby look panicked. “What’s wrong?” Sam then saw the wet spot on her pants. 

“My water broke. I’m going into labor.” 

“Oh, ok, we need to get you to the hospital.” Sam stood up. Dean looked confused. 

“Daddy?”

“Come on, Dean. We are leaving.” 

“What about our food, Daddy?”

“We will get you something to eat a little while. We have to get Mama to the hospital.” 

“Is Mama sick?” Dean looked Ruby.

“No, baby boy. Mama isn’t sick. Your sister wants to come out of Mama’s tummy.” Ruby said. 

Sam scooped Dean into his arms and started walking to the door when their waitress walked over to Sam with a takeout box. “I couldn’t help but notice that you were leaving.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. My wife is going to have a baby.” 

“I noticed that. I thought your little boy was hungry so I put his order into a takeout box for him.” 

“Thank you so much.” Sam said digging around in his pocket for his wallet.

“Oh, that’s on the house.”

“Thanks again.” Sam smiled as he held the door for Ruby. 

“We goin to the hospital, Daddy?”

“Yep, buddy. You’re about to be a big brother.” 

Dean smiled as Sam got him into his car seat. Ruby got into the passenger seat. “Mama, I gonna be a big broder.”

“Yes, you are, little man.”

Sam hopped into the driver’s seat. He concentrated on the road but silently prayed to Castiel. ‘Hey, Cas. Ruby is in labor and I need help. Can you meet us at the hospital?’

He heard a switch of wings. “Hello, Sam.”

"Uncle Cas!" Dean squealed.

“How are you doing Ruby?”

“I’ve been better.” 

“You are in labor.” 

“Well, are you a genius.” Ruby snapped. 

“Ruby, just breathe.” 

Ruby glared at Sam. “You don’t know how this feels. I’m about to push a baby out my –“

Sam covered Ruby’s mouth. “There is a 3 year old in the backseat. Remember that.” 

“How about I take Dean home and you two go on to the hospital, so Ruby doesn’t have to filter her mouth as she goes through labor.” Cas suggested. 

“That would be awesome, Cas.”

Cas unstrapped Dean while the car was moving which freaked Dean out. Cas lifted Dean up and into his lap before disappeared. Sam kept driving and half an hour later then arrived to the hospital. Sam walked up to the front desk. 

“Hello, I called about 25 minutes ago. My wife Ruby Winchester is in labor.” 

“Yes, Ruby Winchester, her name is right here. Her room is ready and a nurse will be with you in a moment.”

“Thanks.” Sam smiled and walked back over to Ruby. She was calm right now but when Sam took Ruby’s hand she squeezed it pretty tight. It was going to be a long day.

 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&

 

Back with Castiel and Dean…

 

“Uncle Casiel, why we here? I want Mama and Daddy.” Dean whined. 

“Mama is about to have the baby, your little sister.”

“I wanna see my baby sister.” 

“You will later on. For right now we are going to have fun.” 

“I want Daddy.” 

“Come on, are you hungry? You never ate lunch and I think this is your lunch.” 

Dean looked at the white Styrofoam box and pushed it away from him. “I want Daddy.” 

Castiel was confused why Dean was acting like this. He always loved Uncle Castiel. Why throw a fit now? “Dean, let eat some lunch.” 

Dean crossed his arm over his tiny chest and pouted. Cas walked into the kitchen and moved Dean’s food out of the box and onto a plate and set it in the microwave. He noticed Dean hadn’t followed him. Cas walked back into the living room where Dean was now sitting on the floor, arms still crossed, pouting and tears rolling down his face. 

“Dean, buddy. What’s wrong?”

“I want Daddy.” 

“Daddy is with Mama right now.” 

“I want Daddy.” 

“We will go see Mama and Daddy later, right now you need to eat some lunch then a nap.” 

“No hungry, no nap. I want DaddY!” Dean screamed. Cas tried to pick him up but he flailed and screamed louder. Cas walked over to the house phone and dialed Sam’s number.

“Cas?”

“Hello Sam.” 

“What’s going on there?”

“Dean won’t stop crying.” Cas replied with panic in his voice. He was an angel. He didn’t take care of small human beings. He only played with Dean when Ruby and Sam were busy but never by himself.

“How? What’s wrong?”

“When I brought him to the house he asked for Ruby. I told him she was having the baby. Then he asked for you. He really wants you. I tried to get him to eat lunch but he refuses. He is screaming and I don’t understand small children.” 

“Castiel, Cas, calm down. Take a deep breath. Hand Dean the phone.” 

Cas was confused but did as was told. “Dean, here. Daddy’s on the phone and wants to speak to you.” 

Dean sniffed and grabbed the phone. “Daddy?”

“Hey, bub. Are you being difficult for Uncle Cas?”

“No, Da-Daddy. I-I want to see y-ou.” 

“I know you do, bucko. I’m with Mama right now. Your baby sister wants to come out of Mama’s tummy. We are going to be at the hospital for a while longer. Can you be a good boy for Uncle Cas?”

“I wanna see you and Mama, now.” 

“I know you do, baby boy. Now, Can you be good for Uncle Castiel?”

“Y-yeah, Daddy.” 

“Alright, good boy. Go eat some lunch then go take a nap. Once you wake up tell Uncle Castiel to call me and we can talk. Ok?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Ok, I love you.” 

“I wove you, too, Daddy.”

“Give the phone back to Uncle Cas.” 

Dean rose the phone above his head to hand it back to Cas. “Sam?”

“I got Dean into let you fix him lunch then put him down for a nap. When he wakes up from the nap he will tell you to call me.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Oh yeah, before I forget. Make Dean go to the bathroom before he takes the nap. We are testing the water in his potty training. He goes the whole day without a pull up on. We are now to the point where he only wears one at night. He doesn’t need to wear a pull up during his nap, but be prepared for an accident. He will have one very rarely. He hasn’t in a good month, but just be prepared.” 

“Thank you, Sam. I will keep that in mind. Is that anyway I get him to sleep?”

“Just tuck him in and shut the door. He should fall asleep by himself.” 

“Alright, how’s Ruby?”

“It’s going pretty fast. She’s about 4 centimeters dilated, which mean almost nothing to me.”

“She is almost halfway done. It’s 4 out of 10 centimeters.”

“Ok, good to know. Well talk to you later.” 

“Bye Sam.” Cas hung up. He walked back into the kitchen and put the food into the microwave for 30 seconds. Dean walked into the kitchen and tugged on Cas’s trenchcoat. 

He looked down at Dean. “Uncle Casiel?”

“Yes?”

“I sowwy.” 

“It’s ok, Dean.”

Dean shyly walked over to his sit. Cas sat him into this booster seat and placed the plate in front of Dean and he ate messily. 

After Cas wiped Dean’s face and hands an changed shirt they walked up the stairs. “Alright, Dean, you need to go potty before taking a nap.” 

Dean ran into the bathroom and Cas stood the doorway of the bathroom. Dean finished and smiled at Cas. Cas returned the smile and helped Dean wash his hands and Dean dashed to his bedroom and hopped into his bed. Cas walked into the room and tucked Dean in and kissed him on the forehead. He turned away but Dean pulled his trenchcoat again. “Uncle Casiel?”

“Yes, Dean.” 

“Can you make suwre the nightmawes don’t get me?”

Cas cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes in confusion. “You have been having nightmares?”

Dean nodded. Cas walked back over to the side of the bed. “They scawy.” 

“They will not hurt you. I will just downstairs if you needed me. Ok?” Dean nodded and cuddled down into his bed. “Sleep tight, Dean.” 

Cas turned his light off and closed the door and walked downstairs and looked around the house for a book. He settled for the Bible and read. He had been sitting there for an hour and 45 minutes before he heard Dean wake up, but they it happened.  
***


	10. Nightmares, Baths, and Streaking

It was the loud cries that Cas knew Dean was awake. Cas set the book down and started walking to the stairs when he heard the pitter patter of footsteps run down the hall. When Cas got to the top of the steps Dean was hiding behinds Sam and Ruby’s bedroom door crying. Cas walked into the room and moved the door and crouched down on his heels.   
“What’s the matter, Dean?”

“I s-sowwy, Uncle Casiel.” Dean cried. 

“Why are you sorry?”

“I had an accident.” Cas looked at Dean and saw the wet spot on his pants. Cas sighed and scooped Dean into his arms. Dean gripped Cas’s trenchcoat tightly in his hands and buried his face in Cas’s neck. He walked in Dean’s bedroom and saw the wet spot in the bed. Cas sat Dean on the bed and grabbed a phone. 

“Dean, do you want me to call Daddy, so you can talk with him while I start a bath for you?” Dean nodded. “Did you have a nightmare? Is that why you had an accident?”

“I sowwy, Uncle Casiel. Da man wif the white eyes was gonna hurt me. It was scawy.” Dean sniffed. 

“It’s ok, Dean. I’m not mad. Let me call your Daddy.” Cas dialed Sam’s number. It rang twice before Sam answered. 

“Hey, Cas. This isn’t a good time. Ruby’s contractions are pretty close together and she should be pushed shortly.”

“Dean really wants to speak with you. He’s really upset.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“He had a very bad dream. Bad enough for him to wet the bed. He told me his dream. I believe he was talking about Alastair.”

“I know, he had some nightmares about Alastair before. Never to the point where he wets the bed though.” 

“Could he be remembering Hell?”

“I don’t know what to think. If he is remembering Hell…couldn’t he be remembering other parts of his old life?”

“I will have to research that.”

“Let me speak to Dean for a moment.” 

Cas handed the phone to Dean and Cas started a bath. “Daddy?”

“Hey, baby boy.” 

“Daddy, I wet the bed.”

“Uncle Cas told me, buddy. It’s ok. Accidents happen.”

“When are you coming home?”

“Soon, bub. Little sister is almost here. Just hang tight with Uncle Cas. I have to go little man. I love you.” 

“I wove you too, Daddy.” Sam hung up and Dean put the phone down and Cas walked into the room and grabbed a change of clothes and picked up Dean. He walked into the bathroom and set Dean down. 

“Alright, Dean. Let’s get these clothes off you and get you in the bath.” Cas said as Dean raised his arms over his head so Cas could get the shirt off. 

“I sowwy, Uncle Casiel.” Dean mumbled as Cas got Dean’s pants and underwear off. 

“It’s ok, buddy.” Cas said. He lifted a very naked Dean up and sat his is the tub. He got Dean all clean and did his best washing his hair. 

“Can we visit Mama and Daddy?”

“Not yet. They will call when we can. For right now we are going to hang out here.”

“Is my sister born yet?”

“When I called Daddy he said not yet, but very soon.” 

It was like a switch had flipped. Dean had a big smile on his face. Cas pulled him out of the bathtub and wrapped him up in a towel and dried him off. Dean held the towel in placed, wrapped around him. Cas opened the bathroom door and Dean dashed out of the room and down the hall. “You can’t get me, Uncle Casiel.”

Cas smirked and walked down the hall. In the doorway of Dean’s room was the towel Dean had. He grabbed the towel and walked in the room. The next thing he knew a naked toddler ran past him and out of his room and door the hall once again. Cas spun around on his heel to watch Dean race to the stairs. He went down the stairs as fast as a 3 year old can. When Cas made it downstairs Dean was nowhere to be seen. “Dean?”

He walked into the kitchen then he heard the front door open a little boy giggle. “Oh no.” Cas sighed as he thought of little naked Dean running around outside. Cas dashed outside and looked around. Dean was gone. “Dean! Dean! Where are you, buddy?” 

He walked around the house and he didn’t even hear Dean at all. He walked back to the front and walked down the driveway. He looked down the street and didn’t see Dean. He decided to walk down the road one direction a little bit. He looked at every porch to find him. “Dean!”

He had stopped for a moment before someone taped on his shoulder. Cas spun around on his heel to look at a woman with straight dark brown hair. A very naked Dean was in her arms. He had a huge smiled on his face. “Oh thank goodness.” Cas sighed. 

“Hello, Castiel. I believe this is yours?” She smiled. 

“Hello, Lisa. Thank you. I’m just babysitting.” 

“Pretty good job so far. He seems happy, but I think you forgot the clothes.”

Cas smiled. “He just got out of the bath. He got away from me. He’s a sly one.”

“I saw him running down the road so I came out and called him over.”

“Thank you so much. Sam and Ruby would kill me if I lost him.” 

“You’re a good angel/uncle to Dean.” 

“Thank you. You’re a good person, Lisa.” Cas said as Lisa transferred Dean into Cas’s arms. “I better go and get clothes on him.”

“Ok, How’s Sam and Ruby, anyway?”

“Ruby’s having the baby as we speak.” 

“Tell her congratulations from me and Ben.” 

“Will do, Lisa.”

“Bye-bye, Mrs. Lisa.” 

“Bye, Dean.” Lisa said as Cas walked towards to house. 

“Dean, you scared the heaven’s out of me.” 

“I sowwy, Uncle Casiel.” 

“You couldn’t have gotten hurt.” 

“I sowwy.”

“It’s ok, buddy. Just don’t do that again.”

“Ok, Uncle Casiel.”

“Alright, let’s get some clothes on you and we’ll call Daddy. Does that sound good? We’ll have supper and maybe be able to head over to the hospital to see Mama, Daddy, and the baby.”

Dean smiled and Cas walked into the house and set Dean down and he dashed upstairs. By the time Cas made it to Dean’s room Dean was already trying to get his clothes on. Cas started with the underwear then pants, then shirt. 

“Can’s we call Daddy now?” Cas smirked and grabbed the phone.  
***


	11. Little Sister, Big Brother, Changes

“Hello?”

“Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas. How’s Dean doing?”

“Um, better. I gave him a bath and was about to fix him some supper. He wanted to talk with you. How’s Ruby?”

“She’s pretty tired. She’s sleeping at the moment. The delivery was difficult. She was breech, but she’s fine now.”

“What’s her name?”

“Clarabelle Ann Winchester.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.” 

“Thank you. The doctor wants to keep Ruby and Clarabelle overnight.”

“Alright, Could Dean and I come by later?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll call when she wakes up.”

“Aright, here’s Dean.” Cas handed the phone to Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen asn watch Dean crawl onto the couch.

“Hi, Daddy!”

“Hey, bub.” 

“When you comin home?”

“Not today, bud. Mama’s tired and the doctors want her to stay the night at the hospital. You are finally a big brother now.” 

“Am I? Little sister was borned?”

“Yes, little man. You wanna know her name?”

“Yes!”

“Clarabelle Ann Winchester.”

“Quawabelle Ann Winchester?”

Dean could hear Sam laugh on the other end. “Yes, buddy. Now, Go have supper with Uncle Castiel and then you should be able to come over to the hospital to see Me, Mama and little sister.” 

“Ok, Daddy.” 

“I love you, Bud.” 

“I love you, too, Daddy.” Sam hung up and Dean crawled off the couch and walked into the kitchen and handed the phone back to Cas, who just set it on the counter. Dean walked over to his chair and climb up into it. Sam and Ruby taught Cas how to “cook” two things. Peanut Butter & Jelly and Grilled Cheese. 

“What do you want, buddy? Peanut Butter & Jelly or Grilled Cheese?”

“Grilled Cheeseee, Pwease!”

“Alright, grilled cheese it is then.” Cas smiled and grabbed the bread and cheese.

“I wanna visit Mama and Daddy. Can we visit Mama and Daddy? I wanna see Quawabelle.” 

“You wanna see Clarabelle?”

Dean rapidly nodded his head. “I wanna see my little sister Cllllairabelle.” Dean said trying to say his little sister name correctly. 

Cas smiled as he flipped the sandwich on the stove then plopped it on a plate. He walked over to the counter and cut it into four pieces and let it cool down before setting in front of Dean. Dean was munching away and Cas just silently watched him eat and thought. 

What were the nightmares Dean was dreaming about? Was he dreaming of Hell or his life with Sam hunting? The witch said to Sam that it was permanent, so Sam had to give him the child hood he deserved. Why would she give Dean the nightmares? It made no sense. 

Dean was about halfway through the sandwich when Sam called again. “Hello?”

“Hey Cas, I just wanted to call say that Ruby is awake and Clarabelle is with us in the room, so you can bring Dean over anytime.” 

“Alright, once he is done eating we can go.” 

“See ya later then.” 

Cas hung up and Dean looked wide eyed at him. “We going to see Sam and Ruby now?”

Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Sam and Ruby? “Don’t you mean Mama and Daddy?”

“Yes, that’s what I said. I’m done.” Dean looked at Cas and pushed the plate away from him. Cas helped him out of the chair.

“Yes, we are going to the hospital. Your mama is awake and your sister is there as well.” 

“Let’s go.” Dean rushed to the door. 

“Wait, Dean. Go to the bathroom first.” 

Dean pouted and retreated to the bathroom. Once he came back Cas touched two fingers to Dean head and they were just outside the hospital. “I hate it when you do that, Cas.” 

Cas just stared at Dean. Cas scooped Dean up in his arms and over to the front desk. The receptionist cooed over Dean. “Hello there. Well, aren’t you the cutest thing ever?”  
Dean hide his face and Cas smiled. “May I ask where Ruby Winchester’s room is? I’m her brother and this is her son.” 

“Oh, yes, just go up to the third floor and take a right down the hall and it the fifth door on the left.” 

“Thank you.” 

Cas walked to the elevator and while in the empty box Cas and Dean vanished and reappeared in the doorway of Ruby’s room. “Put me down.” Dean demanded. 

Cas set Dean on his feet and Dean dashed into the room. Sam saw Dean and quickly scooped him up into a hug. “I missed you, Daddy.” 

“I missed you too, bub.” Sam smiled and sat Dean on the foot of Ruby’s bed. Ruby was holding a baby wrapped in a pale pink blanket. Dean crawled over to Ruby and propped on her shoulder. He stared at the little infant. 

“Hi, Clarabelle. I’m Dean.” 

Cas still stared at Dean confusedly. Sam had noticed that. “What’s wrong, Cas? You look like you just smell poop.” 

“Something is different with Dean. I can’t tell what but just something is different.” 

“How different? Good or bad different?”

“I can’t tell.” Cas said then it dawned on him. “Sam, has Dean’s nightmares been getting worse and more vivid since Ruby got pregnant?”

Sam looked at Cas weirdly before thinking it over. “I don’t know Cas. Ruby got pregnant very shortly after Dean changed. The nightmares happened around the same time. So I guess they have been getting worse. Why?”

“I think I know what’s going on.” 

“You’re losing me, Cas.” Sam said. 

Cas going talk about this in front of Dean. “Let’s talk outside the room for a minute.”

Sam nodded and followed Cas out of the room and shutting the door. “What’s going on with you, Cas?”

“Dean is changing back.” 

“What do you mean? The witch said he couldn’t change him” 

“Maybe he couldn’t but you could.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“The de-age spell. Maybe it goes away once Dean becomes a big brother.”

“But the witch said to give him the childhood he deserved.”

“And you have.”

“So, the key was making Dean a big brother again?”

“Exactly, I would give it a few hours and when he falls asleep and he should be your older brother Dean again.” 

“That’s good to hear, Cas. Well, good and bad. Ruby and I have really grown to love little Dean.” 

“But now you have a daughter.” 

“You’re right. I want my big brother back.” 

“You better enjoy Little Dean for a little while longer.” 

Sam smiled and opened the door again. Dean was almost asleep propped against Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby had placed Clarabelle back into the little bassinet. “Ruby?” Sam whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“Dean is about to change back to adult Dean.” 

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, Cas says in a few hours while he’s sleeping.” 

“I’m going to miss the little guy, but I think it’s time for big Dean to be back.” 

Sam smiled. “Cas do you want to take him home so he can wake up in a house.” 

Sam kissed Dean on the forehead. “See you again, Big brother. I love you, Little Dean.” Sam said running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Ruby also kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I love you, baby boy. Hope this have changed between me and Big you.” Cas nodded and touch two finger to Dean forehead and landed in Dean’s bed room with Dean laying on the bed. He was fast asleep. Cas turned off the light and closed the door. He hoped he was right about this.   
***


	12. God, I Pray to You, for Dean

Sam and Ruby got home early that morning and they both went straight from feeding little Clarabelle and putting her to sleep to dashing into Dean’s room to find him still a little 3 year old boy. They walked downstairs and saw Cas walk into the living room with two plates of breakfast food. 

“I thought you two were hungry. Hospital food isn’t the best kind of food. I guess you saw Dean.” 

“I guess your theory was just a pipe dream.” Ruby said.

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“She means, she thinks it was just an idea and that you just heard what you wanted to heard come from Dean. We have to face the fact that my big brother Dean isn’t coming back.” Sam said. 

“You’re are right. I’m going up to Heaven to seek revelation.”

“Don’t look so down Castiel.” Ruby said. 

“I will be back soon.” Cas decided to use the door instead of his wings. Once he was outside he fly up to Heaven and walked around. He sat down on a park bench and closed his eyes as he laced his finger together into a fist.

‘God, who arch in Heaven, I pray to you with the hope that you will finally come out of hiding and talk to us, angels. I wish to speak to you, father. There are rumors that you are gone, but Father, I know you are out there just waiting to come again. I might be a young angel and not know much, but I think you should listen to me. Yes, I did rebel and I know I am not the soldier you created me to be, but I just ask you talk to me or just listen.’

Castiel sat with his eye squeezed shut in silence for what felt like forever. He flinched when he heard a voice. “Castiel.” 

Cas opened his eyes to see Chuck Shurley standing in front of him. “Chuck?”

“That is the vessel I am in right now. Think for a moment of who I am, Castiel.” 

Cas’s eyes grew wide. “Father?”

“Yes, Castiel.” 

“Everyone thinks you have left, never to return.” 

“They would be wrong. I just sat back and watch for a while. I watched the natural order of thing settle into place. Now what is it you want?”

“God, there have been many thing I have wished to ask you in my entire life time for thousands of years. Right now, one thing over shadows them all. It is pretty recent but I think it would be worth it.” 

“Ok, what is it, young angel.” 

“Lift Dean Winchester from this witch de-age spell he is under.” 

 

“Dean Winchester? Why would I do something for just one of the billions of other people on Earth?”

“I know he is just one person, Father, but he has done so much for Earth. He killing Azazael, he damned himself to Hell to save his brother, he cured a demon, he hunts the things that harm other humans. He saves a lot of people while doing it. He is important to the world and me.” 

“You make a good point, Castiel. He is important to you? How is that?”

“He was my charge by pulling him out of perdition but he has grown on me, Father. I enjoy his presences. I care for him. He has done so much and then this witch cursed him for his brother to raise him again.”

God stood in front of Castiel silence for many minutes. Castiel was getting antsy. He couldn’t believe he was talking his father that nobody has spoken to in thousands of thousands of years. It was weird for God to have a vessel of one Chuck Shurley. 

Cas let out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding then God spoke again. “You really love this man, Castiel.” 

He couldn’t speak. His jaw hung up and he stared at his father. God chuckled at and closed Castiel’s mouth. 

“I will do it for you, Castiel.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Dean Winchester is a righteous man. Under all the self-loathing, self-destructive, stubborn, Mischievous, cocky outer shell, Dean Winchesters is really a strong-willed, soft-hearted, courageous, selfless, loyal man. I will lifted the curse, but he will still remember everything that happened as he was de-aged.”

“Thank you, father.”

“You are good to this man, Castiel. He would do the same to you. No need to thank me.” God smiled. 

Cas looked down at his hands and smiled and when Cas looked up seconds later God was gone just like that. Cas had to get back to Sam and Ruby’s house. He flew to the entrance of Sam and Ruby’s neighborhood. He wanted to stop and smell the roses. Something hadn’t done in a long time. 

He watched the little kids play in their yards laughing and living life care free. He watched their parents talking and cutting up over a few bottle of beer. On the other end of that spectrum he walked passed house which had elderly men and women rocket in rocking chairs or just sitting, knitting, reading the newspaper, or just talking to each other. They were remembering life when they ran around playing carelessly and full of life. He walked passed women and men walking their dogs or walking with strollers with different age babies. 

He smiled as they passed by. The longer he was with Winchester he learn more about socializing but still wasn’t very good at it. He was good enough to get him by but he still needed work. He walked passed Lisa and Ben house and Lisa was working on her garden. She looked up and saw Cas. She smiled and waved.

“Hey Cas.” 

“Hello, Lisa.” 

“How Ruby and Sam?”

“They had the baby. Her name is Clarabelle.” 

“That’s so cute.”

“It is.” 

“You look like you have a lot on your mind. What’s going on in that angel brain of your?”

“I found a way to lift the curse Dean had on him.” 

“Really? He will be back to his right age again?”

“Yes, I was just stopping to watch the world and who people say ‘Smell the roses.”. “

“Get Dean to call me when he is normal again.” 

“Will do. It was nice talking with you, Lisa.” 

“See you later.” Lisa said going back to her garden as Cas walked away. He finally reached Sam and Ruby’s house. 

He really hoped Dean was his normal age again. Not that he didn’t love little Dean. He just liked Sam’s big brother Dean a little better. He just really hoped that Dean loved him back in the same way. He stepped onto the porch and opened the door. Everything seemed normal like every day until he entered the living room.  
***


	13. Dean's back

Sam was sitting on the couch with Ruby beside him. Cas stood frozen beside the couch and Dean stood in the living room as if waiting for a response. He was stood tall back to his normal height of 6’ 2” His hair was back to its crew cut and he was wearing he normal Dean Winchester apparel of t-shirt and flannel with wore own jeans, and steel toe boots. Even all the bracelets, ring, and amulet were there. “Sam, Ruby?” Cas managed to spit out.

That got their attention and they turned their heads to Cas. “Yes, Cas.” Sam replied looking dumbfounded. 

Dean looked at Cas and walked quickly over to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, man.”

Cas just stared at Dean until he pulled away looking into Dean big, stunning emerald green eyes. “What is the first thing you remember?” 

“I remember everything. It’s a little weird to thing I was two again, but it was fun. I don’t I went to sleep a toddler then woke with my feet hanging off the bed, on top of the sheets, naked and the bed was wet. I got up and thought that little me probably wet the bed before I changed because it was almost dry. I got up and looked for clothes that fit me and I found my duffel with all my clothes in the closet. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and when I got out and got changed Sam and Ruby were standing in the doorway.”

Sam stood up and walked over to Cas. “What did you do?”

“Uh...um…I-I didn’t make a deal if that’s what you think.”

“The witch told me he couldn’t be changed back. Then he freak out about him changing, then he doesn’t changed, then you just up and disappear for five days and suddenly Dean is back to his 30 year old self again.”

“Five days? I was gone five day?”

“Yeah, what the Hell?”

“I went to seek revelation. I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I found someone who changed Dean back.” 

“Who?”

“God.” 

“You spoke with God?”

“I was in Heaven and I just prayed. He appeared shortly after. We talked and he thought it was right to reverse the curse.” 

“Sam don’t put this under a microscope anymore. I’m not a toddler anymore and I can take care of myself. You have a daughter now. You can raise her now.” 

Sam smiled but on the inside missed little Dean. “I’m glad you are normal again, Dean. I liked you as a toddler but I’m glad you are you again.” Cas smiled. 

“What did you say to God to squeeze me out of this one?”

Cas thought for a moment. He knew that Dean would never love him the same way Cas loved Dean. Dean was a womanizer. He must know that Lisa is a few doors down and he can start a family with her and Cas will go back to Heaven or maybe get Bobby to teach him a few things about cars so he can pull his weight and work on Earth. “I told him that you have done so much for the world already.”

“And he bought that?”

“It’s true, Dean. You killed Azazael, you went to Hell to save your brother. You cured a demon.” Cas said stretching out his hand towards Ruby. Dean looked at Ruby and she smiled. “You hunt things that harm people and you risk your life to save them. He thought that you deserved to have the curse lifted.” 

Dean smiled. “Thank you, Cas. That means a lot, Really. You’re a good friend.” 

“It was nothing,” Cas painted on a fake smile and looked at the ground. 

“I’m going on a walk. If I remember from my time as a toddler, Lisa is a few blocks over and I wanted to talk to her.” 

“Have fun, stud.” Sam joked. Cas looked at Dean and he was happy. Dean, first the first time in maybe years, was truly happy. He walked out of the house and Cas turned his attention to Sam and Ruby.

“Well, I’m going to rest while I can.” Ruby announced. 

“What are you going to do, Cas?” Sam asked grabbing the TV remote. 

“I think I’m going to talk with Bobby.” 

“Why?”

“I want to learn how to want on a car. Maybe I could help him in the salvage yard since there is no earth shattering danger among us right now.” 

“Have fun, Bobby might bust your balls though.” 

Cas vanished and was at a park near Sam and Ruby’s house. He was near a park bench so he sat. The bench was empty. He watched young children run around having a blast and teenager lay in the grass enjoy talking amongst friends. Young adult ran around with small children playing with them on the jungle gym or on the swings. He looked around and the longer he sat there that sadder he got. He loved Dean, both Little and Adult Dean. God knew Cas loved Dean, but he didn’t feel the same. Cas held his head in his hands. He wanted Dean to love him in the same way.  
***


	14. Castiel's stuck in his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's Point of View

Cas had forgotten how long he had been sitting there. He was deep in his thoughts. HE didn’t even notice that there were people around him. “Cas?”

He flinched and looked around. Dean, Lisa and Ben were standing in front of him. “Dean? Lisa?”

“Hey, what are you doing here? We have been looking for you everywhere. Sam told me you were going to Bobby’s.” 

“I was but I thought I could relax for a moment a clear my head. I guess I zoned out and lost time.”

“You’re telling me. It’s 4 in the afternoon and Sam said you left at 9 this morning.” 

“I guess I should go back to Heaven now. I can go to Bobby’s tomorrow morning.” 

Cas started walking away when Dean stopped him. “Cas, wait.” He turned around. “I remember everything that happened when I was…belittled. I just wanted to say thanks. You are probably very busy up in Heaven and yet you took time out of your day and came down to help Sam and Ruby with me. Thanks…for everything.” 

“It was nothing, Dean. What are friends for?” Cas replied looking down at the ground. 

“No really, Cas. It means a lot to me. You’re a great friend and I’m glad to have you.” 

“Thank you, Dean. Now, I should really go. Nice to see you again Lisa and Ben. See you later Dean.” Cas smiled as Dean nodded and he went back to Heaven. 

Cas sat on a park bench once again but this time in a little 4 year old girl Heaven who died during a heart transplant surgery. He watched as she lived out her Heaven. Forever happy, forever energetic, Forever playful. 

“Dean doesn’t know you love him. Dean doesn’t love you back. Am I right, Castiel?” Cas flinched as God (In Chuck Shurley’s body) appeared beside him on the bench. 

“How’d you know?”

“I’m God, Castiel. I created you. I created Dean. I know how this story ends.” 

“Why are you here? You’re God, you must be busy we other higher level angel and not a bottom of the barrel scum angel like me.”

“I see something in you Castiel. You are different from all the other angels. You actually have feeling. I created you to be a soldier. Your charge was grab Dean Winchester out of Hell. Any other angel would have just gone on with their merry way but you stayed and helped the Winchester boys. I like that about you.”

“Thank you. If you know how that story ends, you know how Dean’s feels about me.” 

God nodded his head. “You wanted know if Dean loves you back.” 

“Yes, Father. More than anything.” Cas nodded as his eyes grew big and his face turned red.

“I don’t think I should say much. In 2 years Dean is going to need more than ever because in 4 months from now two things happen around the same time.” 

Like that God was gone. Cas decided to go back to Earth where it was almost 8 in the morning there. He landed in front of Sam and Ruby’s house. He knocked on the door like he normally did and Sam came up to the door holding Clarabelle. Sam smiled. 

“Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas. Come in. I just finished eating breakfast. Ruby just finished feeding Clara and I’m burping her, Ruby’s eating right now. There is some left over if you want any.” 

“Thank you, Sam, but I’m not hungry.” 

“You seem off, Cas. What’s up?”

“I have just been thinking a lot lately.” Cas said as he entered the kitchen and sat at the table with Ruby. Sam sat beside his wife and Clara gave a big burp which they all smiled. 

“That’s never good.” Ruby remarked as she stood up and cleaned her plate before taking Clara out of Sam’s arms. 

“Is Dean here?”

“No, he stayed over at Lisa’s. I can only imagine what they are doing to make up for lost time.” Sam said. 

“I’m glad he is enjoying being an adult again. I can tell he missed Lisa.” Cas remarked. “He must love her.” 

“I’m not sure, Cas. Dean hasn’t loved a lot of woman. There was a girl named Cassie who he loved but they could never be together. There was Jo who I think he loved more as a little sister but it was still love. I don’t see that with Lisa. I think it’s just filler for him.”

Cas was smiling in the inside. Maybe Dean did love him. On the outside Cas just nodded. “If Dean is happy then we should be happy for him.” 

“Exactly. Now, Cas. Sam called Bobby last night after Dean came over say you never went. Bobby said that if you could be at the Salvage Yard at 10 he could show you a few things to help with cars.” Ruby said. 

“Thank you, I will surely be there. Will Dean start working there now?”

“I guess, if he is going to stop hunting.” Sam said. 

“I don’t think he will hunt without you, Sam.” 

“Maybe he could hunt with you, Cas.” 

“I don’t hunt. It’s not my business.”

“Whatever, man. Go head over to Bobby’s Maybe if you’re earlier he won’t bust your balls too bad.” Sam smirked. 

Cas smiled and vanished and reappeared in the Salvage yard. He heard a familiar. Dean’s. Then he heard his name.

He walked forward and saw Dean walking towards him already covered in motor oil. “Cas!”

“Good morning, Dean.” 

“You actually think you are going to work on cars in that?”

Cas looked at his vessel. He was utterly confused. 

“Come on, dude, I have spare clothes that might fit you in the Impala. There’s no way in Hell Bobby will let you work wearing that.” 

Cas smiled as Dean handed him the change of clothes. He just repeated a sentence over and over again in his mind. 'Today is going to be a good day. Today is going to be a good day. Today is going to be a good day. Today is goi—man Dean looks amazing in this light even with the oil all over him…dammit. Today is going to be a rough day. Today is going to be a rough day.'  
***


	15. Dean's guard comes down

3 Months, 3 weeks, and 6 days had pasted and nothing major had happened that God had said would happen. Cas was under an old pickup truck with Dean when he heard a car roll fast into the salvage yard. He just listen as he work. Dean was under the hood. “Lisa? Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Dean!” Cas watched as Lisa ran into Dean’s arms and cried. 

“Lis, honey, what’s wrong? I can’t help unless you tell me what’s going on?” Dean panicked. 

“B-Ben…He…Oh God…Dean…” Lisa managed to spit out.

“Is he ok? What happened?” Dean held Lisa’s shoulders. Cas couldn’t see Dean or Lisa’s faces but he knew it wasn’t good. He could heard Dean’s response loud and clear. “Oh God, no. Lisa…W-what happened?” Dean’s voice trembling.

“I found him in the garage,” She paused and took a deep breath. “He was in the Impala. The garage down was closed and the car was running. He killed himself, note and all.”  
Dean was silent. All Cas could heard was Lisa’s labored breathing. Cas was like a statue. He didn’t dare move and be noticed by either Dean or Lisa. It was a long time before Dean broke the silence. “Go into Bobby’s and go into the guest room and lay down. Bobby won’t care. I’ll explain everything later. You need to rest. I’ll be up in a little while. I just need to clear my head.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Dean.”

“I won’t. Believe me I won’t. Just go, please.” Dean begged. Cas watched as Lisa walked away. Dean paced around the car for a good 15 minutes before speaking again. “You son of a bitch! Why did you have to tell me that was going to happen? You say it’s because something good is going to come out of this, but not this. I can’t handle this. Lisa just found out she was pregnant with my kid. Why do this? Of all things why this? I know Ben was a bastard child but we loved him more than anything.” Dean paused. “What happens in 2 years? Do I lose the baby? Do I lose Lisa? Tell me! What am I supposed to do!” Dean grabbed a wrench and threw it at the truck scattering the window. Cas flinched and Dean saw. 

Dean grabbed Cas by the ankles and pulled him out from under the car. Dean had murder in his eyes. Cas quickly stood up. He never lost eye contact with Dean. 

“Fix him. Fix Ben.” Dean demanded. 

“I cannot.” 

“Can’t or won’t”

“Won’t.” Cas spit out.

“Why?”

“Because God commanded it.” 

“You said that after you grabbed me out of Hell. Why can’t you do that with Ben?”

“Ben has to die. It’s the natural order of things.” 

“Yeah, Cas. I’m the poster boy of screwing up the natural order of things.”

“No, everything is going the way God wants it to go.” 

“God wants Ben to die?”

“It’s the natural order, Dean. As much as it saddens me to know Ben is no longer around he is in a better place.”

Dean just stared at Cas. His facial features soften. Cas could see tears building up in Dean’s eyes. Cas pulled Dean into a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s back and let tears roll down his face and onto Cas’s shirt. This wasn’t like Dean, but Cas didn’t care. Dean sniffed a pulled away from Cas. He cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes. “What am I doing, Cas? Winchester’s don’t cry, especially, not Dean Winchester. Here I am crying on my best friends shoulder like the ugly girl who got ditch at the prom.”

“It’s ok, Dean. Showing emotions means you care. I’m always here if you need a shoulder to cry on or just need to talk. What are best friends for, right? I bet you would do that same.” 

“That means a lot, Cas. Thank you. I better go talk with Lisa. I’m guessing you heard what I said a moment ago.” Dean said. 

“You knew that was going to happen?”

“It was just after I changed back. Chuck came to me in a dream. He said he was God and Chuck was his vessel. He said that something bad was going to happen in a 4 months. He also said that something even worse will happen in two years. He said that something good was going to come out of it all.” Dean said almost in tears again.

Cas pulled him into a hug again. “Everything is going to be ok, Dean.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean whimpered. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Go talk to your girlfriend. She needs you more than you need me.” 

Dean pulled away and nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He rushed into Bobby’s house. Cas went back to work on the pickup when he got pulled back into Heaven. He sat on the park bench. Chuck sat beside him. “You are upset.” 

“Yes.” 

“Will you tell me why?”

“Why kill Ben? Are you going to kill Lisa?”

“It’s part of master plan.”

“No, no, if it means Dean loses two people in his life that he loves then I never want to be with him.”

“You can think you are changing the plan by changing your decisions but in the finish it all leads to the same end.” 

Cas shook his head and went back to Earth. “Cas! Cas! Ya Idjit!” Bobby yelled smacking Cas’s foot. 

He almost hit his head on the car engine when he came back. “What? What? I’m present.” 

“It’s closing time, ya Idjit. Time to get off my property.” 

“Bobby, is there any way you will allow me to stay at your house for a few nights?”

“Why don’t you just stay with Sam and Ruby or Dean and Lisa or even go up to Heaven?”

“I don’t want to go up to Heaven right now. Sam and Ruby have to new baby and Lisa just lost her kid and needs Dean I do not want to intrude.” 

Bobby lets out a painful sigh. “Fine, you can stay for the night. You’re opening in the morning bright and early at 6.” 

“Thank you, Bobby.” 

Cas walked in the house and up into the guest bedroom. He laid down on the bed still greasy and covered in oil. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean. He couldn’t imagine how he is feeling. He lost the closest thing he had to a son. Now Dean was going to lose Lisa in a less than a year. He closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness and had nothing but nightmares.  
***


	16. In The End They Are All Happy

Cas just watched Dean and Lisa live their life for all of Lisa’s pregnancy. Once Lisa had their little baby girl, that they named Renee Ajali, Cas was the first to visit. He stood and watched Dean and Lisa in the hospital room for half an hour before walking through the door and making his presence known.

“Cas, I’m a Daddy.” Dean smiled holding the tiny newborn.

“What’s her name?” Cas asked walking close to Dean to get a good look at the small child. 

“Renee Ajali Winchester, isn’t she just so beautiful?”

“She’s gorgeous, Dean. I’m so happy for you. You are going to be an amazing Dad.” 

“Thanks, Cas.”

Cas smiled and they talked for a while before Cas left and just watch Dean and Lisa raise their daughter up until her first birthday. Dean knew something bad was going to happen in 3 months but kept his mouth shut. Cas knew what was going to happen and knew who it was going to happen to, but Cas kept his mouth shut as well. He just enjoyed his best friends daughter’s first birthday. Cas walked up to the front door and knocked. Dean came to the door with a little baby on his hip. 

Dean smiled. “Hey, Cas, you made it.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Ray-ray, look it’s Uncle Cas.” Dean said as she squealed. Dean smiled and handed her to Cas. 

“Hello, Renee, todays a big day for you.” 

Dean walked into the living room with Cas shortly behind. Cas sat on the couch and Dean walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with Lisa. They just talked. They talked way into the night. Lisa had put Renee to bed and then went to bed herself. That left Dean and Cas by themselves. 

“So, Cas, I haven’t seen much of you since Renee was born. What have you been up too?” Dean asked. 

“I have been taking different shifts at Bobby’s and I started a part time job at a coffee shoppe. I have just been keeping to myself and blending into civilization.”

Dean smirked and looked down at his hands. He played with his fingers then looked up at Cas. He was teary eyed. “I’m falling apart, Cas. I need you. Lisa’s time is almost up and I’m losing grip on reality. I need a good friends to talk too.” 

Cas couldn’t hide from Dean anymore. “You have come to the wrong friend.”

“What are you talking about, Cas. You are my best friend. I can tell you anything and everything.”

“I am saying I have been hiding things from you. Big things.” 

“What are you talking about, Cas?” Dean said wiping his tears from his eyes. 

“God also talked to me. He told me the same things he told you, except he went more in depth about his reasons.”

“What were his reasons?”

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. He took a deep breath. “Ben and Lisa die so you and I can be together.” 

Dean was silent. He broke the eye contact to look down at his hands. 

“Dean—“

“You should go.” Dean blurted out. 

“But—“

“No, Cas. I think you should go now. I don’t feel like talking right now.” 

“You know how to reach me, when you’re ready to talk.” 

“Goodbye, Castiel.” Dean whispered and like that Cas was gone. Dean looked up and stared at the empty living room. Tears rolled down his face. Dean hadn’t told Cas the whole story. He knew that Cas loved him and he loved Cas, more than a best friend. He just couldn’t leave Lisa. He wanted to spend the last waking moments with Lisa. Dean was falling into a pit that he didn’t know if he could get out of. 

He just has to wait now.

The next three months went by in a blur. Dean didn’t talk with Cas. It was like any other day. Dean got up with Lisa still asleep. He would feed Renee then drive here to the daycare before heading to Bobby’s for work. Lisa usually gets up shortly after Dean leaves to head to her own job. Today wasn’t like a normal day after Dean shut that door. He knew it too. Tears streamed down his’ face as he got into the Impala. 

He knew Lisa was dead from the moment he woke up. He stared at her for 10 minutes and he never saw Lisa’s chest rise or fall. Dean drove to the daycare and then straight to Bobby’s. He knew Cas would be there. He is always there. He probably went 20 over the speed limit to get to Bobby’s without missing Cas. 

He still had tears rolling down his face. He wished he was three again so bad because things were so much simpler. Dean stepped out of the Impala and charged towards Cas who was under a hood of a ford pickup. Dean yanked Cas’s t-shirt and Cas was startled as he was flung backwards into Dean’s arms. 

Cas stared up into Dean’s eyes and stood up to face him. Dean in one swift movement crashed his lips into Cas’s. Cas was even more startled. “Lisa’s gone. I need you, Cas. I need more than my best friend…I need my boyfriend.” 

“I’m here for you, Dean. I always will be.” 

“I know, it just took me to be de-aged and God for me to figure that out. Honestly, I miss being a 3 year old. I miss Sam being my Daddy and Ruby being my Mama, but i don’t miss you being my Uncle, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiled. For the first time in a long time, Cas was happy. Truly happy. He was with the man he loved and they would raise Dean’s child together and be one happy family. Cas couldn’t be happier.


End file.
